


The Happiest Day

by highfunctioningsarcastic



Category: Enola Holmes (2020)
Genre: F/M, Far Future, Future Fic, Holmesbury Marriage, I told you this was far future, Marriage, One Shot, Pregnancy, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, pregnancy reveal, they're GROWN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfunctioningsarcastic/pseuds/highfunctioningsarcastic
Summary: Since her marriage, Enola has grown increasingly close to her mother-in-law, the dowager marchioness.A little one-shot I wrote to be the end of a series...that I never wrote the rest of. Enjoy!!
Relationships: Enola Holmes & Other(s), Enola Holmes/Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury
Kudos: 40





	The Happiest Day

“And when I asked him if he trusted me, he said ‘no!’ so I pulled him off the train anyway!” 

“And then he complained about losing a button?” Tewkesbury follows the gales of laughter to his wife’s private sitting room.

“What are you doing here, Mother?” 

“Enola invited me for tea; she worries I’m getting too lonely in the dowager quarters. So sweet of her.” Tewkesbury is relieved that Enola and his mother get on so well. He has heard too many horror stories, perhaps, but they do not apply to his family, and he is grateful.

“What for?” His mother and his wife look at one another and collapse into what can best be described as giggles. Enola is the first to collect herself, and he realises that she is cradling her abdomen protectively.

“Isn’t it obvious, Tewkesbury? You’re going to be a father.” Enola’s eyes are as alight with laughter and happiness as his mother’s are, and he thinks this must be the happiest day of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been exceedingly missing-in-action, but there should be updates to London Streets and Ripples in the next few weeks now that I (mostly) have a handle on the new semester.
> 
> I had so much fun writing this :)


End file.
